Dare To Move The Alternate Ending
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: What if that bullet didn't hit Randy, but Scarlett instead? What if she didn't make it? Follow Randy as he tries to come to terms with the death of his wife..


Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett and her and Randy's children.

A/N: Set after chapter 21. This were I originally wanted to end the story, but then I thought, maybe I could _atleast _let poor Randy and Scarlett live 'happily ever after'.

I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you all enjoy reading it. R&R.

* * *

_Anxiety. That's what he was feeling at this moment, he sat in his chair shaking, waiting for the doctor to tell him if Scarlett and their baby were okay. His leg started shaking and he wringed his hands together until they started to sweat. She's okay. Their baby is okay. He kept telling himself, but he just had a feeling that something was wrong, it had been way too long and still no word._

_Finally, the doctor came into the waiting room and Randy stood. He could tell by the look on the doctor's face that something was wrong._

_"Is she okay?". He asked._

_The doctor sighed, removing his glasses. "Mr.Orton, we were able to save your baby, but...". He started, but then stopped, finding it difficult to find the right words._

_Randy didn't like the sound of this. He didn't like where this was going at all. "What? What about my wife, is she okay?". He asked, frantic._

_The doctor shook his head, slowly. "I'm sorry, we did everything that we could, but she didn't make it"._

_Randy shook his head in disbelief. "No... no...". His eyes started to water and the reality of it hit him and he fell to his knees in tears. _

_The doctor left and Jeff and Shawn came over to Randy, trying to comfort him._

_"I'm so sorry". Shawn said, putting his hand on his shoulder._

_"No, she's not dead! She can't be!". Randy said, standing and punching the wall in front of him. "She's not!". He said with another punch. _

_Punch after punch until his knuckles were dripping with blood. He plopped back down in the chair and covered his face with his bloody hands and cried even harder. What was he going to do? How was he going to tell Jayden? And what about his newborn?_

_He stayed in that same spot for hours, crying, thinking. How could this have happened? If only he had jumped in front of her when he saw Hunter pull the trigger._

_Hunter. The man who caused all of this. The man who brought all of this pain and hurt out of Randy. Because of him, Randy lost the person who meant the world to him... his wife. This kind of pain was just unbearable._

_He wanted Hunter to die now more than ever. _

_He took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes, standing, walking over to the pay phone. He put some change into it and dialed the number, waiting for Scarlett's mother to answer._

_"Hello?". She said into the phone. Randy could hear Jayden crying in the background and it made him breakdown all over again. "Randy, sweetie? Is that you?"._

_He sniffled and cleared his throat to gain his composure. "Yeah... uh.. it's me"._

_"Well, what's wrong?"._

_"It's about Scarlett", he took a deep breath before continuing, "She was shot..."._

* * *

Randy sighed to himself as he walked through the cemetery, approaching Scarlett's grave. He laid the flowers on the ground and squatted down next to it. He touched the side of the tombstone and read the carving aloud.

"Here lies Scarlett Jacobs-Orton. Loving daughter, wife, and mother...". He stopped, feeling his eyes fill with tears. He shook his head and tried to hold them back. The last part struck a cord in him as he remembered the day that he had to explain to Jayden about his mother's absence.

* * *

_Randy jumped out of his sleep at the sound of Jayden's cry. He got out of bed and went to tend to him, slowing when he heard him scream out._

_"Mommy!"._

_Randy didn't know what to do, but he knew that he had to explain everything to him. Or atleast try. He walked into the nursery as his screams for his mother got louder._

_"Mommy! Mommy!"._

_Randy walked over to his crib and picked him up. "Shhh... it's alright Jayden. Daddy's here"._

_"Mommy!". He screamed even louder._

_Randy sighed. "Mommy's not here". Those seemed to be the wrong choice of words as it seemed to make him cry and scream at the top of his lungs._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry". He said, rocking the crying toddler in his arms, trying to comfort him. He rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. That didn't work so he walked over to the dresser and picked up his pacifier and put it into his mouth, silencing him._

_He waited until he was half sleep to start. "She's not coming back. Mo...". He stopped himself from saying 'mommy' because he knew it would get him crying all over again. He looked down in his arms to find Jayden's eye's lazily blinking close and he gripped onto Randy's shirt. "She's in a better place now"._

_Jayden was in a full state of sleep now and he clutched onto his shirt even harder. Randy sighed again. "But don't worry, man. You'll see her again someday"._

* * *

Okay, so he didn't actually tell him what happened, but he did tell him that she wasn't coming back. Even though he was sleep, it still counts, right?.

He looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shinning, and the sky was clear, but yet he felt miserable on the inside. He was happy to have his two beautiful and amazing children who mean the world to him, but it was still hard to deal with it all.

Today marked the year "anniversary", if you want to call it that, of her death and he had to visit her. He left the children with their grandmother, thinking it would be too complicated for them. With Jayden only being two and his daughter who was a year now today, he didn't want to upset them in any way, especially on his daughter's first birthday.

When he thought about it, this was the first time he had been to Scarlett's grave since her funeral, and he never really got a chance to tell her about their beautiful baby girl.

Or a chance to say goodbye...

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "We have a girl, she's wonderful and amazing. Today's her first birthday and your mother is throwing her a big party", he smiled, "She's beautiful just like you. She has your green eyes and my brown hair and she smiles alot, she loves to smile... just like you use to".

He stopped for a second to collect his thoughts and to take a deep breath to keep from crying. "Her name is Heaven and she... she means the world to Jayden and me. He absolutely adores her, she's the only thing that reminds of him of you. He tells me so everyday how much she looks like you and how much he misses you and wants you to come back".

The wind started to blow, and he looked up and noticed the skies were getting cloudy. It couldn't rain on a day like this! That would just add to all of his pain if it did.

He sighed. "I've tried to explain everything to him, but I've decided to wait until he gets older. That way he can understand it better", he sighed again, lazily tracing a heart with his finger in the dirt, "Hunter's in prison, so that's good news. He got twenty-five to life, though I personally think he should get the chair for what he did to you, what he did to our family...".

He felt himself starting to become angry at the thought of him. He sat there quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I miss you so much that it hurts. When I look at our children, it hurts. When I wake up in an empty bed, knowing that you're not going to be there, it hurts. When I hear Jayden cry for you in the middle of the night, it hurts. But, the worst pain of all is knowing that, you won't be here to watch our children turn into adults. And the fact that I never got a chance to say goodbye to you".

_"Scarlett, you make me whole  
You're the only person that I could ever see myself with  
And I want to be with you for the rest of our lives  
I promise to give you my heart and soul in return for yours  
Which I know you have already given me  
I promise to love, and to honor you forever more  
You are my bestfriend, my soulmate, my life, my everything  
My heaven..."_

Once he finished quoting his wedding vows, he stood, wiping the dirt off of his pants. He turned to walk to his car, but stopped, turning back to her grave.

"Goodbye, Scarlett". He said, before walking away. He let his tears fall freely as he walked to his car.

She's still with him, though. She'll be in his heart forever and he could just imagine her beautiful face looking down upon him like an angel and that thought brought a smile to Randy's face.


End file.
